


Loose Fitted

by codewc (orphan_account)



Series: Russdoc Birthday Week [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: the-happy-landfill request: Murdoc wearing one of Russel's shirts as pj's





	Loose Fitted

There was something magical about that shirt.

Russel watched how Murdoc stretched, how the large sleeves hung from his toned arms. The way his thighs slowly revealed themselves made Russel lick his lips.

He had a pretty yawn, his lashes brushed his cheeks and his sharp teeth looked lovely. Murdoc’s messy, tousled hair looked boyish and uncharacteristically adorable. Murdoc glanced at Russel, and smirked to himself.

Russel wanted to kiss him something fierce.

Russel huffed to himself, certain that Murdoc was purposely feeding into Russel’s possessive side. And it was _working_.  Russel shifted in his seat, then reached out and rested his hand on Murdoc’s side. Murdoc, having got his way, happily moved toward Russel. He placed his knee on the bed by Russel’s side, inviting Russel to slide his hand under Murodc’s stolen shirt and to squeeze his thigh. And Russel did. Murdoc cupped Russel’s face, leaned down, and kissed him.

The kiss was slower than usual. Russel realized that his hand had slid up Murdoc’s thigh and reached around to squeeze Murdoc’s ass, coaxing Murdoc to lift himself onto Russel, straddling him. Russel fell back onto his back and Murdoc followed, pressing warm kisses to Russel’s face, licking along his jaw with Russel moaning as he did so. He ran his hand through Murdoc’s hair, grabbed a handful and pressed a sweet, open kiss into Murdoc’s neck.

Murdoc sat up, and Russel felt his wet cunt press down into his lap.

Russel’s hands shifted back to Murdoc’s thighs, rubbing them, parting them further and being thrilled at the way the shirt left so little to the imagination.

Again, it was the possessiveness – no, the intimacy, maybe.

There was something so... domestic... about having Murdoc wear Russel’s clothes, even if none of them fitted. Murdoc was playing Russel like a fiddle, and he loved it. Murdoc rocked back and forth, pressing in and pulling away, dampening Russel’s briefs with his warm pussy.

“You smell like me,” Russel said lazily.

Murdoc bit his lower lip as he smiled. “Good smell, innit?” he replied, and rocked his hips as he chuckled.

Russel gripped Murdoc’s hips, stilling his motions. Murdoc rested his hands on Russel’s stomach, and titled his head forward to look at Russel with hooded eyes.

“What do you want, babe?” Murdoc said, ever so softly. Russel sighed.

_You’re mine. You’re mine.  Oh my fucking God. You’re so cute right now. Why can’t you be like this all the time. Holy shit._

Russel breathed, then nudged Murdoc to move forward.

Murdoc hovered above Russel’s face. Russel shuddered slightly, breathing in the smell of Murdoc’s cunt, pressing a light kiss to his folds. This was causing Murdoc to shake, the only thing that seemed to be keeping him up was Russel’s strong hands. Russel’s thumbs were brushing along Murdoc’s hips, encouraging him.

Murdoc then promptly sat on Russel’s face, so Russel started tonguing his clit, pushing his tongue deep into his cunt. The strong wet muscle slid in and out, driving Murdoc to the edge. Murdoc squeezed his head between his thighs, grinding down on his tongue.

Russel took fistfuls of his shirt, coiling them in his hands as he gripped Murdoc’s hips tightly.

It was intoxicating; Russel’s tongue in Murdoc’s pussy, Murdoc in Russel’s shirt, the way their scents melded together, and their combined restless moaning and sighing and rapid breathing.

“Russel,” Murdoc rasped, his voice hoarse, “I think I’m going to–“

”–get off?” Russel grinned against Murdoc’s clit , his lips smacked as he removed his mouth from Murdoc’s cunt.

Murdoc did in fact get off, but slowly, and cautiously; his legs shaking as he did so.

He fell next to Russel’s side, and before he could collect himself, Russel pressed two thick fingers inside of him.

His thrusts were fast and unapologetic. Russel watched Murdoc thrive under him. Murdoc, frustrated and satisfied all at once, lifted the shirt over his breasts and began to play with his nipples, overwhelmed by the wet sounds emanating from his cunt.

Russel, lustfully, moved and angled himself to press his mouth to Murdoc’s nipple, licking attentively at the bud. Murdoc keened, his hand moving to cradle the back of Russel’s head.

“You’re perfect, Russel, my perfect man,” Murdoc muttered deliriously against Russel’s forehead, “I’m yours, all yours.”

Russel left Murdoc’s nipple, instead pressing a hungry kiss to Murdoc’s lips, and adding a third finger to his thrusts.

“Wearing my clothes,” Russel said, “taking my fingers and my tongue like a good boy. My good boy. Look at me,”

Murdoc did.

“you see how you left your wetness all over my face? Anyone could tell what I’ve been doing. Fucking what’s mine.”

Murdoc gasped, halted and groaned as he came, leaking on Russel’s hand.

Russel carefully removed his hand from Murdoc’s body, before wiping it on his shirt and letting it fall by the his side. He shifted back to Murdoc, his hard dick brushed against Murdoc’s hip. Murdoc reached for it, but Russel shook his head, pressing another kiss to Murdoc’s cheek.

“No, it’s fine,” Russel said. He looked Murdoc over, all finished and drowsy and flushed.

Russel smirked to himself, maybe it wasn’t really about the shirt at all.

**Author's Note:**

> my gay gorillaz blog is @russdoc on tumblr


End file.
